Say It
by XCluSiVe
Summary: Gordo, Lizzie, will Gordo ever tell her the truth? just read it! also includes a song, "Say It"


Say It  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie yelled as she opened her front door. "What are you doing here?" "Well I came over to see how you were doing?" Gordo said with a sigh. He looked at her, he was trying to figure out what the hell she saw in Ronnie. I mean here they were in their sophomore year in high school, and he still didn't admit his feelings to Lizzie. "I know it must hurt. Breaking up is hard to do." "Yeah." Lizzie burst into tears. She went past Gordo leaving the front door opened. Wanting a little privacy Gordo slammed it shut hoping no one will interrupt them this time. Gordo was planning on telling Lizzie the truth. About the way he feels about her. He still remember the time when he first tried to let Lizzie know the truth. But it came up short because of Mr. Macguire interrupted him. After that he never did try. For what was the point he thought. "Gordo?" she whispered. "Yeah?" Gordo looked at her. They were now seated on the porch steps. It was a clear December night and what else could Gordo ask for. Here he was going to put his heart on the line, on a clear night, only days before Christmas. Very romantic, so he thought. "It hurt's Gordo. It really hurts." Lizzie laid her head on his shoulder. "I mean I thought I meant something to him. He said he loved me, Gordo." "I love you Lizzie." Gordo slipped looking into her hazel eyes. "You're my bestfriend." He said quickly hoping she didn't catch the last statement. "Yeah you are." Wiping her tears from her eyes. "you're always there for me whenever I needed you. Why is that Gordo?" She was now standing up and Gordo was still seated. It was silence for about a minute when Gordo suddenly stood up and he looked like he was about to say something but he chickened out. "C'mon," Gordo smiled, "lets get back inside. I don't want your dad thinking we eloped to Mexico." Lizzie agreed with a laugh. She was feeling a little better and thankful that she has a friend like Gordo. "So I'll call you tomorrow," Gordo said as Lizzie made her way through her door. "We can go ice skating or something, sounds cool?" "Sounds cool." Lizzie agreed with a smile. By this time she was at her doorway. Gordo went and gave her a hug. As they parted, the both realized that they were under the mistletoe. The just gazed into each others eyes and Gordo made the first move. He started to lean in and Lizzie also, but then they were interrupted by someone who called out her name. Lizzie looked up behind Gordo and saw Ronnie. He was holding roses in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other. "Ronnie!" "Look Lizzie," Ronnie started, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that we needed a break. I was wrong and stupid. And I was wondering if you could grant me one wish for Christmas." By this time Ronnie took over Gordo's place. Gordo was just watching as his mortal enemy was sweet talking to the girl he loves. And he couldn't believe Lizzie was buying it. "What's that?" she asked with a smile. "Will you be my girlfriend again?" Lizzie was all smiles and Ronnie pointed up to the mistletoe. They kissed passionately and Gordo was in shock. He decided to leave. Gordo started down the streets with thoughts running around all over his head. How can he be so stupid for ever thinking that Lizzie and him could ever be more than just friends. He knew that that that's all they're ever going to be. He got his house, it was about a 15 minute walk, and was wondering what would have happened if he had told her how he felt. Would she feel the same way? "Well you're not going to find out if you don't try." Gordo let a sigh. He was talking to himself and he knew he was right. So he turned around and started his way back to the Macguire house. As he reached the house he saw Mr. And Mrs. Macguire getting itno the car with Matt. They drove off, probably doing last minute shopping. Gordo was now on the porch where he was about 30 minutes ago. Where he thought the he had a chance with Lizzie Macguire. He was about ring the doorbell but he stopped. Something told him to stop. So he peeked through the window and saw Lizzie. She was alone sitting by the fireplace. At that moment Gordo couldn't think of any other time Lizzie looked this beautiful. Gordo just smiled but the smile diminished when he saw Ronnie come from the kitchen with hot chocolets in his hands. He watched them as they got seated on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them. They were watching 'A Christmas Carol'. Gordo's heart was broken even more. That was suppose to be their thing. He and Lizzie always watched it together, but now he knew it was over. He watched them as the kissed and and hugged. As he was about to leave he heard Ronnie yelling at the top of his lungs, "I love this girl!" and Lizzie also yelling at the top of her lungs, "I love this boy!" Gordo couldn't take it anymore so he left. As he was walking home he stopped by the park where he and Lizzie use hang out. He didn't feel like going home and being asked so many questions about why he was so depress. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to think. But most of all he wanted Lizzie. You know that I want you babe  
  
You know that I need you  
  
You know that I love you  
  
Just say it Gordo started to remember all the times he had with Lizzie. All the good and bad times he shared with her.  
  
Am I giving enough?  
  
Is it all that should be?  
  
When water gets rough  
  
Will you still swim with me?  
  
So afraid to come close  
  
And maybe too slow  
  
And maybe too much  
  
For you to consume  
  
Gordo started crying. He remember the time when he was going out with Brooke and Lizzie and Miranda dressed up as boys. He remebered when Parker turned him down to the dance and Lizzie was there for him.  
  
And I wanna know if I  
  
Could live inside you're world  
  
And I wanna know if I  
  
Could give it to you girl  
  
You know that I wanna say it  
  
You know that I need to say it  
  
You know that I love to say it  
  
Our love just goes on and on and on  
  
You know that I wanna say it  
  
You know that I need to say it  
  
You know that I love to say it  
  
My love just goes on and on and on Gordo started to rock back and forth on the swing remembering all the things Lizzie and him went trough. The yearbook, Confused Guy, Rome. Gordo hit rock bottom. He wanted Lizzie so bad but he knew the no matter what they'll only be friends. I gave you all that you need  
  
There's no better place you can be  
  
And I know that in time  
  
You will believe in me  
  
So please hold out you're hand  
  
And lets just changes golden band  
  
'Cause I want you in my life  
  
I want you to be my wife  
  
Gordo got up from the swings and and headed to Lizzie's house. He knew what he had to do. My girl so special  
  
I want to give it all to you  
  
Loving you on and on  
  
My girl so special  
  
I want to give it all to you  
  
Loving you on and on  
  
(a/n... I don't own any Lizzie Macguire characters, if I did I would be rich as hell. But I'm not. Please RR. And the song is called "Say It" by Voices of Theory) 


End file.
